This invention relates to steam generators for nuclear power plants and more particularly to such generators having feedwater inlet rings disposed in the upper portion thereof.
During the operation of steam generators with feedwater rings disposed in the upper portion and having discharge nozzles with a discharge level disposed above the feedwater header ring feedwater fills the pipes at all times. However, during low feed rates the feedwater tends to stratify in the header with the colder feedwater remaining in the lower portion of the header ring even when warmer feedwater is being introduced into the header ring at low flow rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,720 shows a feedwater header for a steam generator very similar to the one disclosed in this invention, however in this patent the J-shaped discharge nozzles all take their suction from the upper portion of the feedwater header.